The White Lion
by AmealiaRomanced007
Summary: What if Allura had a younger sister?? Read and learn!!


The White Lion By: Micki O'Malley  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
I stood on the castle balcony; it was so good to be home (even though I still had some doubts). But despite that, everything seemed to disappear when I was in touch with nature. Ah, the breeze. I still couldn't believe we were still at war with Planet Doom. But then I also knew that all Drules weren't that bad. My thought were interrupted when I heard something in the bushes, I looked over. It was Lance video taping me. "Lance stop it, it's embarrassing." I said "Well princess, you can't blame me. It's like I never see you anymore. I thought we were best friends?" he teased. I hit him playfully. "Of course we are best friends, and don't call me princess you know how I hate that!" I said in a teasing manor. "Well you are a princess," he smiled sheepishly, "and if I want to get my butt kicked by Nanny, I will call you 'Aroura', but I rather not have her on my case again, thank you very much." He looked so cute, I couldn't pass it up. I came close to him and kissed him right on the lips. "When was the last time you kissed me princess, one or two weeks ago?" "Try never Lance, and never again," I said messing up his brown hair.  
  
"Well, I see there's love in the air," said Pidge, coming out of nowhere. "May be I should tell Nanny about this little fiasco of yours, ha princess?" said the little boy grinning from ear to ear. Lance and I exchanged a glance and started to tickle Pidge frivolously.  
  
After tickling Pidge for a bit, I went to my room so I could write a letter to Merla, my other best friend who helped me through many of my adventures (including the struggle to get back to Arus). The letter looked like this: Dear Merla, How are you doing? I am doing fine (under the circumstances). Don't worry I won't let this letter get in the wrong hands. I bet Lance will beg me to let him deliver this letter to you personally. Besides, I know you miss him and even though he never admits it, he that misses you too. How is Lotor? Lance thought it would be dangerous to contact him, and for once, Lance is right. I miss all of you on Planet Fain. Give Lotor a kiss for me and tell him not to worry about me, I'm fine and dandy. Good-bye for now Merla, and let's hope this stupid war will be over soon. Aroura  
  
After I finished the letter, I put it in my pocket and headed towards the tree house. The tree house was in an old oak near the lake. My father gave it to me on my fourth birthday and to me that is how I remember my father's love for me. I only let Lance in because he's like the only real friend I have on Planet Arus. May be when the war is over I will show it to Merla and Lotor.  
  
As I pass the lake, I reflect on the day I witnessed my father murder. I remember his last words, "You can have my life, but don't harm my family." Even today, ten years later, I still don't understand what he meant by 'my family'. Well maybe someday I will find out the meaning of it but not today.  
  
I am in the tree house all alone, in the darkness, but I am not scared. I've been up at the tree house during the night time before and never felt scared, the only the thing I felt was solitude.  
  
"Knock, knock, is anyone here?" "Come on in Lance, you now it's me." I said sarcastically. "Hi. Wait, don't tell me your thinking about something, right?" he asked giving me one of those strange looks of his. "Always such a mind reader, aren't you Lance," I said "Yup, so tell Lacey-Boy all your troubles and he will help you like always," Lance said in his 'cheer-up' voice. "Alright, I'll tell you," I said. Why do I always give into Lance? " I have regrets about coming back to Arus, I mean it's like nothing has changed. Allura is still a wimp and Nanny still treats me like a baby." "Nanny treats everybody like a baby, and as for Allura, you can't really blame her, she's a princess. I glared at him, "And who do you think I am, a robeast?" "You know what I mean. She hasn't had many adventures as you and isn't used to combat and stuff like that." "My hearts says that you are right Lance, but my brain needs more convincing" "Have you ever listened to your brain, Aroura, ever?" Lance grinned. Even if he doesn't admit it, he loves giving advice to people. "You're probably right. Oh by the way here's a letter for Merla, I'd thought you'd like to deliver at it." Lance took the letter and stuffed it in his jacket pocket; soon afterwards we walked back to the castle together, talking all the way.  
  
I overslept (no big surprise). I can never manage getting up at six in the morning to have breakfast. In Fain, we could have breakfast at midnight if we wanted to, and sometimes we even did. I quickly put on my purple gown and headed towards the dinning room.  
  
When I finally got to breakfast, Coran seemed very ticked at me. "Your late again princess, what is your excuse this time?" he said in a stern voice. "I'm so sorry Coran, I had a hard time sleeping last night," I lied "Was I snoring again?" asked Hunk, a little embarrassed. "It wouldn't surprise me," said Pidge. "You snore every night." Coran sat down, still with that stern look on his face. He then motioned me to take my seat at the end of the table. Which I did while Nanny put down some pancakes in front of me.  
  
After breakfast Nanny basically nagged me to get some sleep. As she put it, "A princess is not a princess unless she gets at least ten hours of beauty rest every night." Puhh, as far as I'm concerned, a princess is not a princess unless she has a life. But unfortunately, I lost that battle and was put to bed (even though I wasn't sleepy). So for ten boring hours I had time to think. But that was shortly lived when I fell asleep twenty minutes after Nanny tucked me in.  
  
I am wet, but why? Then suddenly someone pulled me up out of the water and carried me to a huge space ship. "Are you ok?" the stranger asked. "Who are you and where you taking me?" I asked angrily. The stranger actually had the nerve to laugh! "You must be ok if you are talking. Well I am Lotor and I am taking you to Planet Terra Princess Aroura." "How do you know my name, Lotor? If that is really your name?" " I have many ways, Aroura. Now if you like it or not, I'm taking you to Terra because you are in danger." I pursed my lips. "Why?" I asked. You did see your father's death now, didn't you?" "Yes," I admitted "Well, Zarkon wants you killed because of it!"  
  
I woke up. Was that how it really happened? I new about Lotor saving me but was Zarkon really after me back then? Does he still want to kill me now? Oh, I'm so confused!  
  
I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. By breakfast time, I was the second one to get the dinning room (Coran was first). I could tell by his expression that he was stunned. "Why princess, it's so lovely to have your company this morning," he said while puling out my chair for me. "I do not wish to be scolded once more at the breakfast table, so you could say I learned my lesson Coran." I said in my most royal voice. Before Coran could answer, the gang came in and before I new it, Nanny was dishing out her famous oatmeal.  
  
After breakfast I decided to take a walk through the gardens (or what was left of them, anyway). To my surprise, Allura joined me. "Let us talk, sister to sister," Allura said while looking at some dandelions. "Just because you are my older sister, doesn't give you the right to talk to me, Allura," I snapped "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk." "I have other things on my mind, I don't have time to talk about piety gossip with you. I came to the gardens is to think, not to listen to your mindless blabber." I said angrily. Allura was now on the verge of tears. "All I've done is try to be nice to you after not seeing you for ten years. Why are you turning your back on me?" I felt sick, how could I be so rude to my sister? And she was right, we have not seen each other for ten years. Oh, how I wish that I could tell her everything, about Lotor, Merla, my dreams, Raja, everything, but no she wouldn't understand. "I'm sorry Allura. You must understand, when I escaped from Planet Doom, I was only thinking how I could survive on my own. But thanks to Lance, I've found my long lost sister. Again, I am very sorry," I said hoping she would not see the lie in that web of apologies. Allura smiled, "How could I ever stay made at you Aroura, you are my baby sister. Let's make amends." "Fine, but please don't call me your baby sister, I'm only two years younger." "Agreed."  
  
I spent almost the whole day with Allura, but sadly after dinner, she had to go to her piloting lessons with the team. While Allura was out, I went to my room to read. After about an hour of reading, I heard a rap on my window. Quickly I opened the window and right in front of me stood Lotor. "What the hell are you doing, Lotor?" I asked in annoyance. "I thought you were on Planet Fain with Merla? Well come on in, you might as well." Lotor kissed me on the cheek, and then he spoke. "About a week ago, Raja attacked Fain. Nobody was hurt, but Merla is now being forced to marry him. You see, he thinks since Allura doesn't love him, he must marry Merla." " Hello to you to, Lotor." I said in a voice that I didn't recognized. "Sorry, I'm just out of breath." "It's okay but you still haven't explained why you're here." I said still a little annoyed. "I only came here to say goodbye," said Lotor "Goodbye!?!?" "Yes, I am going to go to the Galaxy Garrison to tell them everything." "Are you sure that is wise?" I asked. "It is the only way, Aroura." I could see he was right, but I couldn't stand it. " Let me go with you Lotor, please?" "No, I can't jeopardize your life, Aroura." "It doesn't matter if you allow me or not, I am still going. You knew the minute you saved me ten years ago that I was a free spirit. So I'm going to use that spirit to be beside you side forever." I said drawing him close to me. We kissed and that was when I knew I was making the right choice.  
  
When I told Lance about Lotor's little visit and my decision, I could tell he had mixed feeling about the subject. " Galaxy Garrison! Your not serious are you. Of course your serious, I can see it in your face for God's sake. Damn Aroura, why are you going? It's to dangerous." "Because I'm in love Lance. Weren't you ever in love?" I said "Yes, with you," said Lance As you could probably tell, I was taken aback with this remark. " M-m-me?" I asked amazed. No way, Lance, the pilot of the Red Lion, in love with ME!! "Yes with you. I've always been in love with you, ever since you arrived on Terra!" "Yes, but that was along time ago. Things have changed. Listen Raja has kidnapped Merla and I'm asking you out of friendship to go with me to save her. Besides, we also need your help with the Galaxy Garrison. You know as much as I do that they will not listen to Lotor with out someone to back up his story." "Fine, but I'm only doing this because I love you, 'roura." We'll see about that Lance, will see."  
  
The plans were set. Lance was going to ask Coran if we could go and visit Lance's ex girlfriend and good friend, Lady Farla. Since Coran knew Farla pretty well, he would probably agree and (as Lance pointed out) would insist on taking one of the lions (the Red one no doubt). But unfortunately, it kinda didn't work that way. Coran, the "smart one" (besides Pidge) knew everything going on in the galaxy, so we couldn't really fool him. "Lady Farla is visiting her aunt, so I'm afraid that is impossible, I'm very sorry Lance," said Coran while looking through some papers that beautiful Saturday morning. "But Coran, we planed this weeks ago," Lance pleaded (and trust me you don't see that every day). "I'm sorry Lance, but you must understand, Farla isn't the lady she used to be, she's very busy." It was true. When Lance met Farla less that a year ago, she was meek and quiet, but thanks to the Voltron Team, she gradually became stronger. She even created campaigns against Zarkon. Well, I guess it was back to the drawing board.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
An Adventure of Love 


End file.
